


You Could Be Good At This If You Tried

by anotherbuskitten



Series: We're Not Really Made For This Life. We Were Never Built For Sanity. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never about the war, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be Good At This If You Tried

“Black.”

“Lestrange.”

Rodolphus knows that meeting his sort-of cousin-in-law is a stupid idea. A really bollocking stupid idea.

Black’s smoking. Which isn’t fair because it’s colder than Merlin’s left tit and he forgot to bring any. Black, bastard that he is, never learnt to share.

“How’s your brother?”

“Fuck off.” He rubbed his hands together and blew hard on them. Black laughed.

“Seriously, how is he? He got arrested last week, didn’t he?”

“You arrested him. Tosser.”

“And we couldn’t hold him. So how is he?”

“Bloody high. How’s yours?”

“How would I know?” Which was what Rodolphus had been aiming at of course. Black dropped his cigarette and watched the light flicker out.

“Fuck off about mine then. How’s being one of Dumbledore’s pawns suiting you?”

Black doesn’t take offence. Rodolphus isn’t sure if he was supposed to.

“It’s actually quite relaxing. They don’t think everyone’s against them.”

“Which makes it easier to betray them?”

“Piss off.”

“You’d make a great spy though.”

“They all already think its me.”

“I thought you said they were trusting?”

“Not with my name. And I don’t care if they think it’s me; not when I keep meeting with you lot.”

“Mm. Give us a ciggie?”

“Fuck off and die Lestrange.”

“You too then.”

Black turns to go. Rodolphus grimaces and grabs his arm.

“The Dark Lord gave me and Bella something to look after.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not giving it to you.”

“Tell me what it is?” He offers him a cigarette finally, as though that would be enough to betray his cause. Somedays Rod would consider it.

“Some cup thing. Doesn’t matter. I think he gave something similar to Regulus.”

Black freezes with his wand loose in his hand – lit cigarette dangling from his lips. If they were better at this they’d be fighting – he could kill him and get back in his wife’s good graces. He steals the cigarette instead.

“I’ll look out for him.” Black had looked out for Rab when they were kids, he might as well. “If you look for Rab’s body when he goes too far.”

“That going to be soon, you think?” Black, damn him, looks sympathetic.

“No sooner than yours. We got a deal?”

“Sure.”

The meeting closes. Rod thinks he might try to find whoever their traitor is. For leverage of course.

.

Rabastan never gets to cross the line and Black doesn’t have to bring his body back.

Rodolphus thinks, that for all he hates the two of them, there are worse people to be stuck in prison with.


End file.
